Vixen
by beautiful heart ix
Summary: HPBTVS! Several years after Hogwarts, Draco finds his way to Rome and to an old enemy. This is a story of what alcohol can do to a person that can change their entire future. DMBS.
1. Rude Awakening

Vixen

By: Kel

Summary: It's the end of the Hogwarts line for Draco and he finds his way to Rome. This is a story of what alcohol can do to a person that can change their entire future.

Characters: All of them including OC's. (Bio's will be given)

Pairing - this is a Btvs/Hp crossover... most likely a DM/BS fic.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Distribution: Anywhere- let me know though.

NOTES! Important- okay, so in this fic, Buffy (as you will find out) did attend Hogwarts until a certain year where she was pulled out and called as the Slayer, in America. Her mother IS well aware of this and she **NEVER SLEPT WITH SPIKE, ANGEL, RILEY, or PARKER!**

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

His head was pounding as if someone was hitting it head on with a sludge hammer. His ear drums pumped and he could hear his own heart beating.

Draco Malfoy groaned and rolled over in the large, soft, silk covered bed. That was when he noticed the warm body next to his. He didn't remember her. Was he supposed to? He obviously slept with her, unless they were both naked in HIS bed for a hoot!

Oh well, another one night stand. No big... right?

Draco noticed that the girl was quite pretty... and quite familiar looking. She had long golden tresses that were slightly in waves cascading down her back and skin of a creamy complection. Her eyes flickered and then opened to reveal the most gorgeous hazel orbs he had ever seen.

She sat upright immediatley and screamed. Draco, taken back, waited a moment for her to calm down.

"W-Where am I? Who the hell are you?" She asked defensivley.

Draco sighed. "Do you have amnesia?" Draco noticed that the girl was, well, American.

She looked at him with a 'are-you-REALLY-that-stupid' look. "No. I don't have _amnesia_!" She said emphasizing the word. "I just don't remember how or why I'm here...explanation!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the young girl. She looked about his age, maybe a year or two older.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and obviously we-"

"DON'T finish that sentence."

"- had sex."

She slammed her small fist against his bare shoulder and he winced in pain. "What was that for!"

"I told you not to finish- wait. Draco MALFOY! UGH! This is just great. Just GREAT!" She threw her arms up in the air dejectedly and Draco felt a smirk upturn his lips as she let the sheet fall to her waist. He leaned back against the head board and watched greedily.

She immediatley caught on and covered herself back up. "You're a pig! Did you know that!"

"I do now. What's your name?"

"Think you would've figured it out by now. Oh wait! You wouldn't have paid enough attention to remember me. Measley little Buffy."

Draco pondered as he tried to recall a 'Buffy'. "Year and house?"

"Your year, Slytherin."

It suddenly struck him. This was... no! It couldn't be! "Vixen!"

A small growl erupted from her throat. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that, Malfoy."

Draco recalled the nickname he had given her several years ago almost perfectly.

_Flashback_

_5th Year_

_"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Summers?" Draco shoved the small girl up against the wall angrily._

_"Giving you what you deserved, Malfoy. Let go of me." Her voice was so steady and calm it unnerved him to Hell._

_"You got me detention for a bloody month! A month! I DO have a life you know!" His grip on her arm did not let up and the stone against Buffy's back was like ice._

_"I asked you politley to let go."_

_"Or what?" He snickered._

_Buffy raised her small hand and slapped him harshly across the face. Draco, unprepared by this action, stumbled back and released his grip._

_"You little vixen!"_

_She smirked that all-knowing smirk that Hermione sometimes gets. "That I am."_

_"Vixen. Sounds good."_

_"Whatever Malfoy. Sod off."_

_End Flashback_

Buffy stood up and wrapped the black silk sheet around her slim form self-consciously. Tears were threatening to spill down her delicate cheeks and this did not go unnoticed by Draco.

He may not have been the nicest guy in the world but it still killed him to see a girl cry. "Hey there love, what's wrong?"

She sniffled. "Sod off."

"No need to be touchy. Just askin'."

Her body swiftly turned to glare at him as the tears poured freely down her cheeks. "How would you like to have lost your- your virginity and not even remember it! Huh Malfoy!"

Draco looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry Buffy. I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! Well you can add me to your list of conquests, can't you Draco?"

"I don't have a -"

"Shutup."

"But I-"

"Shut. Up."

"Buf-"

"Now!"

A moment of silence passed before Draco spoke... without being cut off. "What are you looking at?"

Buffy's eyes were as big as saucers as they stared at the floor. She reached down, careful to hold up the sheet, and lifted a large certificate. Her eyes scanned it and she tossed if over to Draco easily while she looked for her closed.

"We're... no!"

"Yes, Draco."

"But that's-"

"I know."

"I don't even remem-"

"Me either."

"Will you stop-"

"No."

"I can't believe we're bloody-"

"We're married Draco. I'm married to a Malfoy. Got a phone?"

Draco knitted his eyebrows together. "Why?"

"I have an annulment to arrange."

Should I continue?


	2. Why Arent We Laughing?

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys! I know this was kind of dead and after reading the beginning to one I thought it would be... interesting to write lol.

**Jenna - **Yes, this is after Chosen because it takes place while Buffy is in Rome after the Final Battle... I know it's a little weird and confusing because I made all these changes but this fic was originally written for a Draco/OC pairing and I decided to twist it up, so the first chapter is a little weird. Sorry for the confusion!

**Paladin3030 -** Ah! Gracias! I think you've given me an ideabut who knows what happened to the trio? I mean, maybe someone from Harry's world hasn't survived long enough to laugh at this. And I'm not saying it's one of the trio, heh.

**Javana** - Will Buffy be a Slayer? You'll find out in this chapter. It'll all make much more sense... I hope.

**C'est Magnifique** - Lol, no Angel. not YET at least.

**Goddessa39** - Yes, this is pretty much AU. I am basically changing Buffy's entire first 15 years of life lol into the way that works for me! Everything from there on is about the same.. Besides the virgin thing and a few minor details.

Another thanks to **inuyasha-lover92, onlimain, RedsLover03, Renna, Charlie, Darklight, Jennifer, and Just Me.**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Note** - I know the first chapter was funny and I hope to keep this a funny fic, but this chapter is a LITTLE angsty... Sorry! I promise the next one will be funnier!

Short, I know... but I'm trying to make them longer!

**Chapter 2: Why Aren't We Laughing?**

Buffy hung up the phone for the hundreth time. Where was everyone! Draco had just exited the hotel bathroom with steam following his still damp body toward Buffy. He had a white towel wrapped loosely around his waist and was attempting to semi-dry his flaxen locks.

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, setting the phone down on the table beside the bed. "Go get dressed."

"I plan to. But first, I wanna know why you're in Rome?"

She shrugged. "I could be asking you the exact same thing."

"It's been what now? Ten years?"

"Or longer."

"So, Summers, what've you been up to these days?"

Buffy put her head in her hands. "Can you at least think seriously, rationally for just like, one minute! Draco! We're married! I can't get a hold of my friends and I don't even know how I ended up in this situation!"

"Changing the subject are we, love? Was life that bad?"

"Yes." She said dejectedly and lowered her eyes to the wooded floor.

"Then tell me about it. Can't have been worse than mine."

She smiled slightly and looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "The highlights? Killed my first boyfriend, Ran out my second boyfriendliterally. He left the country. Used my third boyfriend, saved the world from vampires and demons a coupla' times, Got a sister, who just happened the be the Key that this weirdo Hell God wanted." She made a thinking face. "Oh! And I died twice. You?"

By now his eyes were at his hairline. "G-Good in school?"

"I got kicked out of my first school. After Hogwarts that is."

"For what!"

"Burning down the gym. Wasn't my fault though, I swear! I got kicked out of my other school too but they let me back in. Then I went to college for about a year but dropped out after my mom died." She said with pained eyes.

"I'm sorry. But, you definatley top me, I must say."

"Spill."

Draco ruffled his hair once more, still damp, and Buffy couldn't help but watch the small droplets of water trickle down his pale, firm, rock hard chest that - NO! No Buffy! BAD!

"After you left I got prefect 5th year, Head Boy 7th, still enemies with Potter and his gang. My father was sent to Azkaban and I fought with the Death Eaters against The Order and I-I killed someone." He stuttered it like venom, afraid to even say it.

"When?" She asked in a whisper.

"Just aa few weeks ago. During a battle. I didn't mean to but something took over me, it seemed, and I, I killed her."

"Who, Draco? Tell me, please?" Buffy was shocked at her own sincerity and softness as she listened to his story. Not even she had been able to kill a human being. Almost.

Almost.

"Ginny Weasley. I swear I didn't mean to Buffy, you have to believe me!"

There was a look in his steel grey eyes that Buffy had never known to be a Malfoy look. It was sorrowful, regretful, guilty and pained. It hurt her and she knew that he was telling the truth. All from his eyes. His eyes allowed her to see in his soul, the soul he hid behind those very same eyes.

"Draco, Draco calm down! I believe you, I do." She sat down on the bed where he was now sitting and placed her cool hand against his hot, bare flesh and rubbed small circles on his back.

"That's why I'm here." He choked out softly. So soft Buffy almost didn't catch it. "To get away from them, from the Death Eaters, if I can."

Buffy sighed but continued to try and sooth him. "Don't worry about it. I'll help you. I even have an apartment here in Rome."

Draco took several deep breaths and nodded. "You know why I'm here, in Rome that is. Why are you?"

A small laugh escaped her lips. "You really wanna know? Cause it's a long, boring, and heart-wrenching story."

He leaned back against the bed and stretched out fully, patting a spot next to him for Buffy. She moved to lay next to him, both of them on their sides facing eachother.

"Okay, well, there's this thing called The First. And that's just what it is, the first evil. It has these hooded guys and oober vamps. They don't die easily and believe me when I say that half the scars on my body are from that year." She began fiddling her fingers with the soft sheets. "I'm the Slayer, MalDraco. Well, A Slayer actually. See, my best friend, she's a Wiccan witch, she did this spell that made all the potential Slayers, slayers. We went down into the Hellmouth and killed them." She lifted her wrinkled shirt just a bit to reveal a long, deep scar on the right side of her midriff. "That's where I picked up this souvenir. One of my many favorites."

Draco ran his cool fingers over the dark, obscured skin that made such a contrast to her peachy complection. Goosebumps rose over her flesh at his touch and they both pulled away a bit.

"So that's why you left isn't it, Vixen?"

Buffy nodded, not in the mood to argue with him about that stupid name. "Yeah. I didn't _choose_ to, I was pretty much _forced_. They put me in a new country, with a new school- a non-magic school, with this new responsibilty. A responsibility that required me to save the world or die."

Draco felt sorry for this girlno, woman. That scrawny little blonde he once knew as an immature child had grown into a beautiful young woman with more hidden pain than she obviously cared to show.

"... And I ended up here, in Rome. Dawn and I live together in an apartment. I mean, it's small and stuff but Andrew's room is empty now that he left so if you"

"Who's Dawn? And Andrew?"

"Dawn's my seventeen year old sister and Andrew was this dorky guy that helped with the battle... kind of. No, actually he didn't really. But he was there."

"So he was one of these boyfriends?"

Buffy burst out laughing hysterically. "NO!" She laughed some more and then did her best attempt to compose herself. "Oh if only saw him. No, Malfoy, I never dated him and never planned to."

"Draco."

"What?" She asked perplexed.

"My name? It's Draco. Not Malfoy."

Buffy frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just try and refer from calling me Malfoy."

"In exchange for what? What do I get?" She asked snarkily, but with a grin.

"I won't call you Vixen."

"No! I mean... I kind of like it. Reminds me of when I was little and didn't have all this... stuff to worry about. Grown up stuff."

"Like money? Working? Marriage?"

"Marriage. Funny thing, isn't it?"

"Hilarious."

"Then why aren't we laughing?"


	3. Author's Note

Alright, this a little Author's Note.

I'm sorry this fic hasn't been updated but I've been re-reading it over and over again and I just... don't like it. Some of makes no sense and I'm seriously not into the whole 'Buffy-was-a virgin' thing that I started with. I think I'm going to delete this fic and start it all over... It's going to be completley different.

Hope you don't mind and sorry!

- Kelly


End file.
